


Nightmares and Kisses

by EmoPrince



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mai (Avatar) - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Mai/Zuko, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare and wakes up Mai. Don’t be fooled this is just fluff and light angstfollow my tumblr: @blueberry-beann
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Nightmares and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been watching ATLA since I was 7 and I am SO GLAD that its popular again because now I legally can write Zuko angst

Zuko woke from the nightmare in the same way he always did. Sitting bolt upright in the plush bed he shared with Mai, sweating and screaming. Mai woke up seconds after him, having gotten used to this routine after a month. But something was wrong this time, different.  
“Zuko, what’s wrong?” She whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He didn’t answer at first, and she watched the quick rise and fall of his chest slow as he struggled to calm himself. 

Tentatively, she reach an arm out and wrapped it around his shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder and bringing her other hand to rest on his stomach, just above the lightning strike injury. It was healing rather quickly, as a result of Katara’s continuous visits to check on him. He would always have a scar, though. Not unlike the one Aang bore on his back. After a few minutes of this, he finally spoke. 

“It was... I... I didn’t save you. “  
The words shocked Mai at first. Normally his nightmares were about his father and mother, things from his childhood. Never her. “It was the agni kai, with Azula, only you were there instead of Katara, and I didn’t block the lightning strike in time and...” He trailed off, breaking into sobs. He turned to face Mai, and pulled her into his lap. Burying his face in her neck, he continued to cry. She combed her fingers through his hair comfortingly. “It’s okay, Zuko. You’re here and I’m here with you. I’m safe. Everyone is safe.” In response his hands tightened around her, pulling her closer. 

After around ten more minutes, Mai spoke. “Do you want the lights on? It’s nearly morning, I can go light a lamp and make you some tea.” Zuko hugged her even tighter, if that was even possible. “No,” he choked out. “Don’t leave me behind.” Mai sighed, and pulled away from him. His tear-streaked face looked up at her, and then tried to nuzzle back into her chest. Instead, she grabbed his face and held it between her hands. “I promise you’re safe, my prince. And so am I. You do such a great job at protecting me.” She kissed his nose, and then both cheeks, and then his lips. She kept peppering his face in little kisses like this until he wrenched his face out of her grip. Now it was his turn. 

Zuko rested the palm of his hand against Mai’s cheek, the other in the small of her back. He kissed her, lightly at first, eventually deepening the kiss into something more. She giggled and hugged him. 

“Can we go back to sleep now? It’s the middle of the night and I’m tired.” Zuko, now mostly calmed down, agreed. He lay down and pulled Mai down against him, so he was cuddling her. “I love you, Mai.” 

She shifted closer to him in response, resting her head under his chin. Once she was sure he was asleep, she answered. 

“Sweet dreams, my prince. I love you too.”


End file.
